Eleven in Skyrim Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: Eleven becomes a werewolf in the land of Skyrim and tries to convince Amy to join him. NSFW.


"Come along, Pond." The words came out in a growl. Eleven breathed heavily, dwarfing her with his new lyancthropic form. Just yesterday he had been a plain old Time Lord, but thanks to his usual annoying sense of wonder and stubborn curiosity, he had let one of the locals of this weird planet, Skyrim, turn him into a werewolf.

"D-Doctor, settle down. You aren't yourself right now." Amy's line of sight to the full moon was blocked by his shaggy head, though if she recalled correctly, Skyrim's werewolves could change whenever they wanted. Still, she had to give Eleven the benefit of the doubt, believing that some part of the transformation was crazing him.

"Oh, I feel very much like myself, Pond. Very much indeed. Come with me. Join me. We'll run around and be free and have a fantastic time and eat peasants and sleep under the stars."

"What was that second to last one?"

"Eat peasants. Did I stutter?"

"Doctor, I'm not comfortable with cannibalism."

Eleven reached forward with a clawed hand, placing it as gently as possible on Amy's shoulder but pushing down powerfully, lowering her to the ground. He straddled her once she was on her back, pinning her down with his weight. "Okay, fine. It's not all fun and gore, after all. Still, there are... Other perks..."

Before she could ask what he meant, Amy immediately felt an intense heat on her lower abdomen. Looking down, she saw the vivid pink flesh of a dogcock, expanding upwards, ending in a thick knot. "While that looks lovely, Doctor, I'm not sure that's such a gr-"

He cut her off. "Ssh, Amy. Let this happen. This place, Skyrim, it's magical. I can feel it in my blood. The lycanthropy, it's connected me to the nature of the area. I can feel the tremor of each rabbit's footsteps. I can smell the fish in the water. I can hear each blade of grass growing inexorably towards the sun. I can give you all of this. I can open your mind and your senses to the world around you in a way the TARDIS can't."

By now, however, Amy was far less concerned with a spiritual awakening and far more interested in what that knot would feel like once it was inside of her. She bit her lower lip, silently arguing with herself, before finally reaching down and gingerly stroking the sensitive shaft with her soft fingers. "Alright. If this is as good as it looks, I'll join you."

Eleven chuckled to himself and shifted downwards far enough to expose the front of Amy's pants. He dragged a claw across them, the razor-sharp tip slicing through fabric, but his precision leaving flesh unharmed. Within seconds, she was revealed to him. His heightened sense of smell could tell him she was already beginning to warm up to his advances.

Using only the padded palms of his hands to avoid hurting her, Eleven grabbed the sides of Amy's waist and began to bring himself forward. The second the head of his shaft touched her, she was again surprised by how hot he had gotten. As he easily slept inside of her, the heat traveled upwards, penetrating her just as he had.

He stopped just short of the knot, instead opting to thrust slowly. Combining traits of both a humanoid and a wolf, Eleven's cock was long and thick, with a distinct glans, as well as a large bulge at the base, the knot. It was the knot he was denying her, thrusting until it was mere millimeters away from entering her, but retracting, teasing.

Suddenly, he brought himself forward, plunging himself entirely inside of her. For half a second, excruciating pleasure shot through Amy as the knot pried her open, resisting and pushing before finally submitting, sinking inside with a sort of 'pop'. From there she felt as though she was locked against the Doctor. He refrained from further grandiose movements, instead making very rapid, small thrusts. Regardless, the thick bundle of flesh inside of her stimulated her far more than any human cock would, and every slight movement caused her to cringe with joy.

Just as quickly as they began, they finished. While a powerful climax tore through Amy, Eleven howled, spasming forward for a few moments before his heat managed to increase even further. After a minute of panting, the knot had deflated enough for the Doctor to remove himself, his cock retracting back inside of it's sheath. The heat remained, though, and the small puddle forming between Eleven's legs explained why. Regardless, thoroughly satisfied by the Werelord's fucking, and looking forward to transforming herself, Amy managed to stand up and wrap her arms around Eleven, embracing him as well as her new life.


End file.
